


Red is the new Yellow

by Galraboi



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5 december spoilers, Prison, Slutty Akira, Spoilers, blowjob, japanese prison laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraboi/pseuds/Galraboi
Summary: [PERSONA 5 DECEMBER/JANUARY SPOILERS]New Protagonist and Former Antagonist meet. Both have to survive the lifestyle of prison.





	1. December 26th

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very spoiler-centric, so if you have not finished Persona 4 and haven't finished December in Persona 5 you best get outta here.

“You’ll _most likely_ be sent to juvenile hall… And placed into solitary confinement.”

That was what they assumed but as it turns out those in charge of the situation weren’t going to go easy on the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Akira found himself being sent straight past juvi and to the big house instead. He was only 16. They hoped even though he was the one leading the Phantom Thieves, he’d still get by through Juvenile Law.

As it turns out, those supporters of Shido that are still in power were doing their all to make Kurusu Akira’s life hell. Even if they just did save the entire earth, these adults weren’t going to have Shido’s name dragged in the mud by a teenager.

Niijima Sae had a huge case on her hand.

The fact he had the power to turn himself in rather than the little mishap a month before was all it took for him to feel comfortable in his situation. It was by his choice to be arrested, undergo interrogations and face the harsh prison lifestyle. He was going to survive this for the sake of his friends, knowing he will survive thanks to those bonds formed.

It was enough to make the boy smirk confidently as he dressed up preparing for this chapter of his life. The dark grey uniform was honestly a relief to Akira. Compared to his time in the Velvet room wearing those black and white rags, this looked far more formal. He let out a little comforting laugh to himself. He survived the twins and that long nosed man’s rehabilitation, compared to that this would be a breeze.

“Inmate! Don’t try any bullshit phantom funny business if you know what’s best!” The officer’s voice boomed as they walked down the hall. Not even giving Akira a chance to give a sassy response he opened the door shoving Akira officially to the inside of the prison. “Lucky for you it’s about lunch time, so don’t go making enemies. We have very strict rules you best follow.”

Jeez… Officers sure enjoyed hearing themselves talk. He could only nod and roll his eyes as they walked down the long hallway to what he could hear in the distance being the other inmates and officers rounding up for lunch. Thankfully Iwai had rambled about certain tips and tricks of how things work on the inside of prison many times while he cleaned that store.

Soon enough they reached the large cafeteria along with the many prisoners of Tokyo shuffling about following the orders of the ones in power. Akira found himself twirling a strand of his scruffy bangs with that forming anxiety starting to flow out once he finally got to see the whole perspective. Full grown adults between petty criminals to legit yakuza members all in a crowd together.

Some eyes instantly locked onto him by those inmates who heard the door open. It was obvious how out of place he was. He was just a teenager after all. Compared to them, he was a mere child. Though he could tell some eyes knew exactly who he was somehow. It isn’t too surprising after their country-wide broadcast showing his face along with the news before that all about him.

“Oh fuck man, it’s the Phantom Thieves leader.”

“Legit. There’s no other reason they’d have a kid here.”

“Shit, ya think he’s legit?”

All these muttering voices whispering to one another felt no different than his time at school. Rumors would form fast as news itself would spread beyond the point of any control. They could think all they wanted about him, it wouldn’t hurt Akira’s spirit any longer.

Once getting in line with the mob of adults for a poor quality meal, Akira knew best to keep eyes to himself and in a personal bubble away from any conversations. It’d be the best way to avoid any confrontations. Looking around at the hustle and bustle of the room, he quickly located the most cleared table to settle himself down.

Walking around to avoid bumping into anyone was top priority, knowing how fickle and agitated many of the adults’ captive here could be. It felt like the entire path he walked made each table acknowledge his existence by the raising chatter. All eyes on him. Thankfully without any trouble he sat down and began to nibble at the poor quality bowl of rice.

While the table wasn’t completely empty, there were only a few men at each end of the table spread far apart. The spacious middle was going to be the best offer at the moment. Those sitting there certainly weren’t any yakuza or aggressive criminals, looked as though they were captive for quite some time now. Even then, everyone likes to stick their nose into others business.

“What’s a kid like you doing here, huh?” Akira gave a quick glance over to the voice from the right, those beautiful eyes of his showing little emotion.

“Well word spreads fast around here. Are you really the Phantom Thieves leader?” The one across from him added, pointing chopstick directly at him.

“So what if I am?” Akira felt obliged to give a quick response back, placing a small chunk of rice in his mouth after looking away from the men.

“Weren’t you just on TV for taking that calling card bullshit? How’d you get caught so quickly?”

He didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side already but god he hated having to socialize. Questions and answers were hard enough with investigators but he also had to prepare for other inmates wondering just as much.

“Turned myself in.” He had to be blunt, no joking around with these guys. His kind of sass would only get him in trouble with these kinds of people.

 “Ooh, did someone steal YOUR heart?”

“Don’t be stupid, there’s no way this kid actually changed people’s hearts.” They started to chat between one another instead of him quickly.  “I bet it was some intense trauma or something else he did!”

“Then how did all those assholes confess? It has to be legit!”

“Yeah, legit as former-police dick’s magical TV adventures.”

That response did catch Akira’s attention, never had he heard about a magical TV. Hell, he had a magical phone app so what could an entire TV do if the power?

“…Magical TV?” He finally spoke back into the conversation with the strangers, giving a curious stare to the two.

“The fuckhead who did those disgusting telephone pole and TV antenna murders. He claims it was all done in some TV world.”

“Psycho who can’t admit the truth. You should’ve changed his heart.”

The two started to move on from the Phantom Thieves only to start chattering about a completely different inmate. Though that did sound familiar. Perhaps he saw it being reported about on TV at home? That was a stand-out way to remember murders.

“Hey… Now that’s not nice.” A soft, almost tired voice joined into the conversation. Looking to Akira’s left was a simple looking man, nothing too stand out about him appearance wise, giving a nonchalant scoff. “I’m right here you know..”

The other two strangers gave a rude scowl to the unkempt man about to give what he assume was going to be harsh insults only to be interrupted by the officers blowing a whistle. Lunch was over. _Shit._ He barely finished his food and recalled they do not tolerate ‘wasting food’. As they all stood up and began to follow the directed path the tired man from the table walked fairly close to him.

“Ahh, you’re going to get in trouble if you show up with that.” His voice spoke up now far more cheerful once away from those other two inmates.

 Looking close behind with some confusion Akira saw the man’s chopsticks grab at the large chunk of fish remaining on his plate and gobbling it down before they got to the officers directing them to put the plates down and to wash up.

“What was that for?” Akira raised an eyebrow at the sudden help from another inmate who was just being trashed about committing horrible crimes. He planned on keeping his guard up but there was something in Akira’s mind that wanted to chat more with the other individual.

“It’d be annoying for a brat like you to cause a scene,” He sighed out. The man started to walk over to a shelf grabbing a shogi box expecting the teen to follow behind. “Besides I know what it’s like to be sent to solitary confinement on your first day.”  Akira found himself trailing behind the shorter man, this was the first positive connection he had so far in the prison and he could feel there was something Arsene liked about this man.

“I’m sure they are going to send me there for just existing anyways.” Akira remarked giving a side-eye to the group of correctional officers guarding the doors. Once the two settled down at a table in the far corner he laid out the folding shogi board and handed Akira half the pieces to set up.

“Name’s Adachi Tohru.. Leader of the Phantom Thieves; who might you be?” Adachi gave a friendly smile under those exhausted eyes. The name was all it took for him to remember that TV report he heard months ago. _Former detective confessed his crimes only to admit he really had no honest motive._

“Kurusu Akira,” Those dark grey eyes of his gave direct eye contact with Adachi. Call it being too optimistic but there was just something Akira could tell about the other. Those eyes were of someone trying to atone for their sins. The same look he saw in those they changed. “Thank you for earlier.”

“Nahh, it was nothing.” Adachi rubbed at the back of his neck giving a smile, placing the last piece with his other hand. “Let’s try to get through a round before time is up.”

Akira couldn’t help but have a smirk form across his face that even Adachi noticed. He was a pro at shogi thanks to his time spent with Hifumi. This would be a means to actually have fun in a place like this.

“Get ready to lose, Adachi-san.” Akira let out a smug confident laugh making the first move. Adachi didn’t know how or why but the way the boy suddenly changed faces and remark so audacious sent a chill down his spine. It took a moment for Adachi to realize but once getting a good look at the teenager for him to see it. Akira had the same aura as another certain brat.

“Ha..Hahaha! You sure are a brat, huh?” Adachi had grin across his face, a rush he hasn’t got to feel for a while in this dull place. “How about I knock you down a peg.” Akira couldn’t see it but that grin was from a genuine place in the man’s heart.

Both the inmates took their turns swiftly but all at the same time obviously making cautious and wise choices. Didn’t help that there was a timer by prison standards. Only so much time to enjoy themselves.

Soon Akira made the final move, the click of his piece with a sly smirk across his face.

“ _Checkmate_.”

Adachi was awestruck at this turn of events. Looking down at the board and then to the scruffy haired boy. No way. A brat, a simple teenager beat him. Hand slowly raised to cover his own mouth from bursting into a fit of laughter only to muffle the signature Adachi laughing fit.

“Times up, clean up and head to your cells inmates!”

“Ha…Ha…” Adachi continued his muffled laughing fit as Akira began to clean up. “Haha.. I think we’re going to get along quite well, Akira-kun.” The smallest hint of joy was in Adachi’s tone, offering out his hand to give a proper shake to the boy.

Akira could feel Arsene flair up within him, a possible new confidant offered before him.

“I want to know how you got so good at what you do, brat.” Honestly he just wanted to know this boy more in general. The famous Phantom Thief, only a teen and not even sent to juvi? It’d be a hypocrite of him to seek out a friendship or bond considering how much he ragged on those play-detective brats.

Souji and Dojima certainly have softened him up.

“Shall we be inmate partners? This place is a dog-eat-dog world.” That was the only way he could think of phrasing it to not imply friendship. “It’d be best for both of us.” He could tell Akira would at least make things no longer boring and dull. Mix things up.

“Deal.” Akira smiled giving a strong proper handshake with Adachi sealing their current bond. His dark eyes widening a bit at the sudden link, _the Hunger Arcane?_

Akira knew it’d be hard on his psyche to be alone and without any bonds for however long this case took, any sort of friendship would help keep him grounded to reality. Even if this person has committed murder in the past, it is obvious to Akira those are sins of the past he must have regrets for. Perhaps he’d learn more of the former detective over time?

This would be a mutual learning experience.


	2. December 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make things easier for the cops, investigators and journalists, the two prisoners end up sharing a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and support! <3

 “Wake up kid, we gotta transfer you over to a new cell!”

Akira could barely get his eyelids to open from the heavy sensation upon him. As though his entire body was trying to shut down for the month. All Akira wanted to do was sleep through the troublesome days in this new form of hell. Slowly he gained enough strength to lift himself up from the bed and stare at the door deep in thought.

He missed his friends. Those happy smiles he saw every morning walking to school, the constant messages seeking for his attention and care, everything about them he already missed. There was some guilt lingering about never getting to say goodbye to them, knowing full well how much they wanted to celebrate.

He missed his family. Just before everything went to hell Sojiro practically with open arms accepted him into the family. His new family while in Tokyo. All the plans he had made with Futaba to help comfort her back into society, to help Sojiro with running Leblanca.

And then there was Morgana. He was gone. A sacrifice none of them knew they would have to face after saving the world. That damn cat. Everything felt wrong now that he was gone. Akira was practically never alone during his time in Tokyo. Now all he had were his own thoughts as company.

“ _Hurry up!_ ”

Finally had Akira snapped out of his focused mental state realizing the guard had already unlocked the solid door waiting for him to rise up, it wasn’t like him to zone out so easily.  “ _Sorry_.” He mumbled quickly making up for lost time. Following the orders given he got up and began to follow behind the officers leading down the hallway. It wasn’t until they got near another specific room had they stopped.

“Congrats kid, you get to be with one of our model prisoners.” They turned to unlock the door blocking Akira’s view from who exactly, “You should learn a thing or two from him.”

“Heyyy…” A familiar voice chimed followed by the man giving a small wave to both the guards and the scruffy teen.

Adachi Tohru.

After their nice interaction the day before Akira couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief to himself. The biggest concern his mind conjured up was becoming cellmates with anyone they had changed of heart. This would be far more tolerable. Adachi couldn’t help but give Akira a small grin while walking out next to him.

 “I promise not to be a bad influence.” Adachi joked quietly enough for one of the guards to only roll his eyes and let out a scoff, focusing the two to walk down the stairway for their destination.

 “You two will be sharing a cell down on the main floor. Both of you have a similar schedule when it comes to interrogations and interviews, so to not waste time getting you both we compromised.”

Ah, so that’s why the sudden change of room after only being her for a day. It made sense. Detectives had booked up meetings with Akira practically every day of the week. They wanted to know every last detail to hope in finding any proof to lock him down. Unfortunately there was A LOT the Phantom Thieves had done the cops could use against him.

And then there was Adachi. He happened to be on the news recently, causing a swarm of curious people wanting to know more of the case. After what has happened involving the election and Phantom Thieves disbanding, everyone wanted something else to focus on. Even an old murder mystery from the boonies.

Finally they reached the new cell once down the stairs. A rather large one for two people, usually these specific rooms were meant for four to six but it seems Adachi’s model prisoner perks was already being of use for the teen. Before they could say much the officers shoved the two into their new room, tossing them into the change of scenery.

“You both have appointments in two hours.” That was the last thing the guards bothered to say before walking away.

Akira brushed his hand through that fluffy black hair of his and let out another sigh. He was already starting to do some of his stress habits; fingers now twirling the long bangs in front of his eyes repetitively all the while his legs fidgeted as he stood.

“No need to worry, brat.” Adachi broke the silence settling down onto his neatly folded bed. “You don’t gotta be stressed around me.” Now pointing to the little quirks Akira was displaying of his obvious stress. While he may be rusty with his detective skills, he could tell the boy was uncomfortable with the life as a whole in prison.

“Ah. Yes, I’m aware of that.” Akira stopped finally twirling his lock of hair and hazy gray eyes looked down to the other folded bed next to Adachi. He’d be better of sitting as well rather than having his restless legs twitch about in place. The tatami matted floor was rather comfortable compared to how little space his last cell had.

“Well now, I have many questions to ask you and I’m certain you have just as many, brat.” He laid back against the folded bedding with arms crossed. “So…Let’s have a little interrogation right here.”

“Promise not to be rough with me, detective?” Akira snickered softly raising an eyebrow at the other. “But, sure. We can do that, you first.” He couldn’t decide if he should be completely honest with Adachi or do some white lies, he could never tell lately.

“Didn’t realize you were such a joker.” Adachi kept a bored face at Akira’s remark. “So tell me, how did you change people’s hearts?” It was rather unimportant but he quickly noticed something he had said made the boy grin.

It intrigued Adachi ever since he heard about the Phantom Thieves during his time imprisoned. The mere concept of atoning to sins by unnatural means… It hit close to home. Guilt was a powerful emotion. It takes a lot of power to make someone realize the wrong doings of their actions to the point of confessing on their own.

_God, he really has gotten soft._

“We stole their treasure, which is usually the origin to their corruption.” He didn’t know where to begin or even if he should bother telling. “Though you wouldn’t believe me on how we do that..”

“Haha~.. Try me. I’ll definitely beat you with unbelievable methods.”

“…” Akira paused, looking over to Adachi and thought about it for a moment. “We had this phone app that allowed us to enter the metaverse. This is where we can obtain the treasure of those distorted enough by their Shadows.”

There was a short pause of silence in the cell Akira assumed was of disbelief only for Adachi to break the tense air with a loud cackling laugh.

It wasn’t threatening or mocking him. It was a laugh of self-relief.

“Ahahaha! So I’m not the only one who ended up with this bullshit happening!” Adachi had a wide grin of relief across his face, trying to calm down his laugh before the guards call him out on it. “Haaa.. No way. What are the odds you too went to that realm of reality?”

“W-wait, is that how you committed those murders?”

 ‘ _Like how Akechi did it?’_

 “Wellll.. Mine’s not flashy as your ways to commit crimes,” He pointed over to the small TV held up in the corner of their room. “I shoved two bitches on different occasions into a TV only for them to show hung up dead. I didn’t know it’d kill her at first…”

“Then shou-”

“But even when I did, that didn’t stop me.” Adachi’s tone was soft and regretful in a way to confessing the past. “I kind of let the power get to me, the world was and still is shitty and dull. So I tried making things less boring.”

Akira clenched his hands at listening to the older man speak, not that he was horrified to what Adachi had done but the facts now presented to him. _What if Akechi’s body was somewhere in Tokyo like that and no one knew? What if his body showed up like Adachi’s victims?_

“If what you are saying is true… We might have just made your case even more complicated.” Akira finally spoke, hand raised to rest own chin with thumb brushing at his lip anxiously.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Adachi raised a brow not looking forward to whatever the boy said.

“Someone… We tried to save was killed by a Shadow version of himself inside that realm.”

“Ah shit. You’re saying his body might end up hanging from a tower or something? That’d really suck for me. I’ve already been here in Tokyo around four years now and still they hardly have solid evidence.”

Akira nodded hesitantly. He didn’t want to think about the death of Akechi like that. He didn’t want every news outlet gossiping on the death of someone who sacrificed everything in the end.

“Your best case scenario is if that does happen, people will suspect a copycat murder.”

“Y’know I find it a bit unsettling you’re more focused on that than the fact I killed two people.” Adachi pouted his lip a bit, crossing his arms and letting out a deep sigh. He was used to the newbie inmates flinching or at least get angry at him. This kid only focused on the knowledge of the metaverse. “Not even disgusted?”

“I can tell by your face, I’ve seen the same face many times over the year..” Akira gave direct eye contact to Adachi, “That you are atoning for your sins as we speak.”

The way Akira spoke couldn’t help but make Adachi’s eyes roll. Something about this kid really did remind him of those brats back in Inaba. It pissed him off on how easily his face was read, as though it was super obvious behind the usual smile. Adding salt to the wounds were the friendly nature Akira was pushing towards. Friendship was something he has been avoiding beyond Dojima.

“Tsk, careful brat. I was just starting to like you and now you’re pissing me off.”

“That’s a specialty of mine when it comes to detectives.” With that said Akira kept a small smug grin to show he isn’t backing down just because of the past murders. Hell, some of the people they had made confess were arguably worse than Adachi.

_Especially Kamoshida._

Soon the conversation changed to about what had happened to Akira back when he got captured by the police. Adachi in turn informed him everything those interrogators had done could easily be considered illegal. All about how a lot of those things could be held against the cops as blackmail easily.

Time quickly passed and soon enough the door to their cell had clicked open followed by three guards waiting for them.

“Both of you, time for your appointments.”

* * *

 

Akira hated dealing with investigators. He had to be cautious on what exactly he said. It was a yes or no game. He had to avoid mentioning any of his companions and their reasons for who they targeted. It only got worse when once again Goro Akechi was brought up by the cops, having to lie about knowing what had happened to him.

It was emotionally and physically draining.

Meanwhile Adachi had to deal another reviewer, not the same one from two weeks ago but another random bitch barking up the same trail. Asking all the same questions he’s heard before. Nothing new and the women wasn’t even that hot to him. The only bright side to this was that it wasn’t another visit by Dojima.

After the day had passed and night began to fall upon the prison sending all the inmates to return to their cells in an orderly fashion. Adachi and Akira waved to one another only for the older man’s eyes to notice a few marks on Akira’s soft face.

“Did they get nasty with you?” Adachi walked over fairly close behind Akira as he began to wash off his scraped face at the large sink.

“Thankfully no truth serums involved but they still were aggressive for answers.” Water ran down his face along with bangs soaking all wet. “Just a few punches. Probably one of Shido’s men.”

Adachi found himself staring for a long time at the boy dripping with water and roughed up face. Considering his rather uneventful life in prison along with the first women he’s seen in quite some time not even being attractive, the fact Akira was now his roommate made everything easier to imagine.

“That’s not too bad, I’ve gotten worse punches thrown by cops.” Adachi reached out to turn Akira’s face towards him, getting a good look at the light bruises forming. Right as he did so the lights went out before Akira could realize how close Adachi was from him. “I could easily put a darker bruise on you.”

“Shouldn’t we get to bed before the guards notice us?” Akira’s eyes widened as his body fidgeted in place at the sudden touch of Adachi’s rough hand and flirty remark. Yet he didn’t back up. Hell he did the opposite and stepped closer.

“We got some time.” Adachi leaned in mere inches away from Akira’s wet glossy lips. “They start checking cells on the fourth floor and then down here to repeat the cycle.”

Akira then felt the lips of the other man’s press against his sore cheek and his body suddenly pressed against the wall near the sink. Not hard enough to make a loud sound but to send a shock through his body. It was rather funny being taller than Adachi, Akira was the one looking slightly down to Adachi’s movements in awe.

“You seem to know what you want.” Akira finally spoke up, tilting his head grinning while chin still in the other’s grip. Another kiss planted closer to his lip all the while his other hand began to explore his body. Rough hand quickly getting under the gray uniform to feel Akira’s soft skin.

“You wouldn’t believe how boring it is to have jacking off as your only option.” Adachi grumbled giving a rugged smooch directly on his lips finally, teeth roughly biting the other’s flesh to get a squirming response of pain. “You got girly enough features to pass by my standards.”

As he spoke his hand outlined Akira’s thin frame and hip curve to emphasize his interests. He enjoyed watching those beautiful long eyelashes blink anxiously at every little thing he did.

Considering this was the first time one of his advances didn’t end in denial or a harsh smack across the face was honestly all worth it. It was obvious he had the advantage against Akira even if he protested, yet the boy was seemingly all for it.

“Bet you’re popular with those looks. Kids these days love brats like yourself.”

“Guess you could say that..” Akira admitted he once thought about it, everyone he had formed friendships with seemed to have the hots for him in some manner. “Yet I’ve been too busy for romance.”

“That doesn’t mean you haven’t been _slutty_.” Adachi’s fingers began to circle and caress the deep scars across under his clothing. Each battle scar longer than the last. “You seem like the kind of bitch who will do anything to please someone.” His pecks began to move down from his lips to now the sensitive neck, other hand forcing Akira to turn his head out of the way.

“…”

He couldn’t get himself to respond confidently. There were things he had done for his friends that would be considered sexual, especially Ryuji or Iwai for example. But it was all for their favor, and no romance or strings attached. Just events that were done and forgotten about. So it was perfectly normal, right?

“So how about you please me? Your new prison partner.” Adachi then made sure to begin sucking onto Akira’s neck once he paused taunting. Giving another sudden bite in-between the smooching assault on his neck purposely leave a mark.  He wanted to see Akira bruise up with sexual marks belonging to only him.

His entire body jolted in place at the heat rising within him from the quick pace Adachi had in mind. Heart pounding against his chest fast enough that it could be mistaken for trembling. He knew he had to be quiet for the sake of not getting noticed by the guards, having to hold back any vocal moans. It was all the more difficult while Adachi aggressively kissed onto one spot.

“Let’s just be quick about this.” Akira looked away sneering, “What do you have in mind?”

“If you’re good enough, you could give me a decent blowjob before the guards get here on their patrol.”

Considering the stories Akira had heard about prison at least he was in a consensual situation, even if admitting it would be embarrassing. Giving a nod of agreement with his already tomato red blushing face Adachi backed off from giving a deep red hickey on his body.

“…” Not saying another word he got down onto his knees in the dark tugged Adachi’s pants and underwear low enough for proper space. His cock already semi-hard from the make out session. That at least made things slightly easier. His nimble cold fingers reached to touch the base of Adachi’s shaft to start things off, trying not to waste any precious time.

“You’re pretty shy once things get heated, brat.” Adachi grinned ruffling his hands through Akira’s thick black hair fingers tangling in. “That’s good though, makes it easier to imagine you as a women when you’re not talking.”

Ignoring that comment he continued on with the quickly rising cock, twitching in his hands eager to be pleased.

Leaning in giving a gentle peck with his lips on the head all the while his fingers continued to caress around the base. Moist warm tongue soon licking the sensitive underside with some force to move the skin around to quickly stimulate. His saliva glistening where he marked all around.

Then came the primary goal.

Making a hesitant gulp, he opened his maw wide enough to take the tip into his hot damp mouth. Sucking onto Adachi’s hard flesh the moment he could to send a shiver down the others spine, tongue rolling on the bottom all the same time. Opening his mouth wider he moved his head forward making sure to keep his teeth from grazing any part of his body.

“Ahaa, so you are a _slut_ , huh?” Adachi groaned softly, body jerking in place at the damp inners sucking an inch in. Akira glanced up having a sharp glare at his comment only making his cock twitch more in excitement at that flustered face gazing up. Soft lips wrapped around beginning to slide back and forth, head bobbing as he worked.

 “You know just how to please a man, Akira-kun~.”

Taking in another few inches in and out making the saliva soaked length shimmer mixed with pre, both starting to drip down his chin. He made sure to keep his tongue busy rubbing against the head and undershaft rapidly at a different pace than his bobbing. Moans muffle against his cock to send a vibration throughout Adachi’s lower body, all to continue the flow.

He had to work fast. The guards could show up at any moment and catch them in the act. He’d get solitary confinement for days or even a week doing this. Despite giving eye contact he had to watch every little twitch of the older man’s expression, knowing how close or far he was from getting this over with.

“If only you could see your face...”

It was time for the part Akira was most hesitant for, taking in the last few inches. Thankfully Adachi was average size for a man his age. The only problem was Akira’s gag reflex wasn’t the best. Even after all those Big Bang burgers, he had a tendency to gag when taking the final inches of a cock. Breathing out hesitantly and swallowing his fear…

Forcefully thrusting his head forward he let out a sloppy gargling gag at the head jabbing against the back of his throat. Hands moving from fondling the base quickly to now stimulate his balls softly at the same time. He tried best as he could to keep the alternating pattern of the entire cock throat deep to only the tip left in his maw, sucking best as he could all at the same time.

Everything was getting dizzy for Akira, ignoring the burning lust, his mind was aching from his rough erratic motions. Moaning louder each time the tip jabbed the back of his throat sending a buzz of pleasure. Those lips now meeting the base of his groin.

Adachi on the other hand was having the best time in a long while. Every little thing Akira’s mouth had done was another step closer to his rising climax. His body was boiling with absolute bliss to the point he was gripping onto Akira’s hair and trembling. Looking out the small window view he could see the flashlight at the very end of the hallway- **_shit!_**

Thankfully Akira had done everything perfectly to the point that overflowing bliss finally met its peak. Adachi let out a low groan grabbing onto the boys head to hold him in place and let his body spasm in bucks forward. Cock twitching as it’s cum gushed down Akira’s throat and mouth.

_Steps getting closer._

Akira could not even react as Adachi pulled out before his entire load emptied splattering the remaining jizz across the flustered face. His grip on the boys’ hair tightened as he turned to toss Akira’s weight down onto the unfolded bed in the proper way to face for the guard. Despite his own heavy gasps and body spasm he had to quickly get into the bed beside Akira.

Flashlight shining into the room focusing on their hands and faces had Akira now realized how close they were to getting caught. It made his heart skip a beat. He didn’t get a chance to swallow in time, eyes closed having to hold the disgusting salty taste on his tongue until the guard started to walk away. The worst feeling was cum that shot across his face now smearing against his pillowcase and cheek.

The moment he could hear the footsteps begin to go up the stairs had he jolted up to grasping over his mouth forcing himself to swallow down the remains. Adachi rested his chin with the bottom of his palm watching in pure satisfaction of the boy’s disgruntled face blushing deep enough to see in the pure darkness.

“I like you, Akira-kun. I’ll be sure to keep a good word about you with the cops~.”

“Ah.” Akira mumbled with a sore throat wiping off the smeared aftermath across his face. “Guess you’re not so bad either, Adachi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Adachi is very much based off how his character development was in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax.


End file.
